1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to bow fishing. It particularly relates to a clamp mechanism for holding a reel to a bow and also inclues a shooting strap for use in conjunction therewith.
2. Prior Disclosures.
The sport of bow fishing is widespread. It includes connecting a reel in some manner to a bow and connecting the arrow to the string of the reel. The arrow is shot toward a fish and the reel is unwound taking the string with the arrow. If the bow fisher is fortunate, his arrow will hit a fish and the fish will put an outward force on the reel and he will then be required to reel in the fish. the following patents relate to the concept of removably attaching a reel to a bow for bow fishing: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,730; 3,084,467; 3,377,999; 2,808,043; 3,314,186; 3,500,571; 4,024,667; 3,059,370; 3,355,836; 3,129,525. U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,068 appears on a quiver holder attachably mounted on a bow is of interest.